Incoherencia
by YesSirIcanWrite
Summary: Varado en la banca con la lluvia fluctuante estaba con Lucy, estaba seguro que era Lucy, ¿Pero... por qué respondía al nombre de Levy?. AU, Crack pairing. (Levy/Natsu & Lucy/Natsu).


******Titulo: **Incoherencia.

******Sinopsis: **Varado en la banca con la lluvia fluctuante estaba con Lucy, estaba seguro que era Lucy, ¿Pero... por qué respondía al nombre de Levy?**. ********AU, Crack pairing. (Levy/Natsu & Lucy/Natsu).**

******Nota de autora:** Bueno para empezar es un AU, (Universo alternativo), tiene Occ mal planteado y una Crack pairing, (Espero que aun así lo quieran leer). ¿Ya los desanime verdad? LOL

Y salio debido a una depresión de ver que hay Gajeel & Lucy y no Natsu & Levy, ¿Ok?. *llora en un rincón*. Btw, aún asi espero les guste.

******Aclaración: **No, Fairy Tail no me pertenece, nada.

* * *

**Incoherencia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Que tiene de malo querer tanto algo que lo haces parecer real?_

_**.**_

—No me gusta Levy.

Porque sí, a Natsu **no** le gustaba Levy,_ Levy_ la chica que cuidaba gatos callejeros y llegaba a clases con las medias desgastadas hasta los tobillos por tanto correr, la que te enseñaba una sonrisa esculpida aún sin conocerte y te hacía entender porque la _"x"_ y la _"y"_ tenían que tener un valor numérico importante. (Pero al final te olvidabas de ella cuando pasabas el examen de álgebra).

Era demasiado baja, demasiado_ ella, _incluso a solo unos meses de entrar a la universidad ella seguía usando una mochila de _"hello kitty"_ y sus pechos eran apenas dos montes que se marcaban en el chaleco color mostaza de la escuela.

No, a Natsu no le gustaba Levy.

(Aunque supiera todo eso de la chica).

—Entonces... ¿Por qué siempre andas con ella? —La voz de Gray le causó un dolor de cabeza, _Gray_ ahí enfrente de él, con su pose de chulo, con el cigarro a medio gastar y los ojos caídos, ¡Como odiaba su apariencia arrogante cuando creía saber todo!, Natsu le miró de mala manera.

—No ando siempre con ella —Siseó la ultima silaba y continuó. —¿Qué te hace creer algo tan incoherente como eso? —Al momento que Gray rodó los ojos quiso decirle: _"Eso sigue rodando los ojos tal vez encuentres un cerebro ahí dentro"_, pero se mordió la lengua al recordar que él tenía mejores notas que él. (Y lo odiaba por eso también).

—Bueno, te acabas de contestar, tú nunca usas palabras tan propias como "incoherente", de seguro la aprendiste con ella. —Le miró como si fuera un lunático, él de cabello negro se limitó a darle un golpeteo al tubo blanco entre sus dedos, la ceniza cayó al agua encharcada bajo sus pies.

La ligera llovizna cubría la ciudad junto con su cielo gris y muerto, el contraste con los edificios de concreto y los gruesos cables de electricidad negros no ayudaba en mucho al panorama, o al menos eso pensaba Natsu sentado en la parada de buses, se preguntaba como no llegaba un auto y empapaba hasta la muerte al idiota frente suyo, (si es que alguien se puede morir de esa forma).

—_"Incoherente"_ es una palabra que siempre ha existido, incluso antes de Levy, eso no es prueba de nada, N-A-D-A señor _enfisema pulmonar_ —Gray abrió los ojos y sus pupilas se contrajeron en un acto chistoso, el de cabello rosa rió con sorna internamente, ¡Le había dado donde le dolía!, (Casi escuchó de fondo el aplauso de Ur, la madre del susodicho que se desvivía por quitarle el vicio a su hijo).

—Oye no cambies el tema, sabes que solo fumo dos cigarros al día, es más... —Gray tiró el cigarro al agua, la mezcla de sentimientos en sus ojos era inexorable entre un _"¡Ja! ¡Mira imbécil puedo dejarlo cuando quiera!"_ hasta un _"Mierda... con lo que caro que me salen y lo bien que saben estos"_, pero eso no importaba, al menos no para Natsu.

El tema era...

—Te gusta Levy, no es nada del otro mundo. —Apretó sus dientes y sus puños, ¡No, no le gustaba esa ratita come libros!, gruñó y dirigió su semblante malhumorado al de porte serio.

—No me gusta, ¿Y por qué me sigues molestando con esto? —Gray, _el Gray_ engreído con pose superior bajo sus hombros en mucho tiempo, metió sus manos a ambos bolsillos, rascó su cuello y en todo ese proceso ya se encontraba juntó al Dragneel, sentado en el frío metal de la banca llena de agujeros.

—Dime algo... has recibido noticias de Lucy. —Natsu se paró de un brinco, ¡¿A que venía Lucy a todo esto?!, no sera que...

—¡A ya entiendo! ¡Crees que proyecto a Lucy en Levy! ¡Pues no es así! ¡Levy nunca podría ocupar el lugar de Lucy! —El ataque de rabia terminó y parecía influenciar en una lluvia más fuerte, Gray inclinó la cabeza hacía adelante, notando si pasaba algún bus, pero nada, a ese paso quedarían varado en medio de un tormenta con solo un cigarro más, un idiota que no quería ver su realidad y un hambre atroz.

—Dime Natsu —pausó unos segundos y cruzó las piernas—. ¿Que era lo que más le gustaba hacer a Lucy en sus tiempos libres?

—Lee- —Se quedó a medias, torció la boca, las comisuras burlonas de Gray en su rostro se burlaban de él. —Quiero decir, no se, no me acuerdo.

—Leer, le encanta leer, y de vez en cuando escribir. —Terminó de hablar y la lluvia parecía aplacarse un poco, de cualquier manera los nubarrones encima de ellos seguían acumulándose, y el viento le hacía imposible la simple idea de sacar el cigarrillo restante de su bolsillo.

Natsu miró las siluetas de unos arboles lejanos, sus hojas verdes y casi crocantes le recordaban la tapa del libro favorito de Lucy.

"_Natsu, deberías leerlo, se que te gustaría"_

Al recordar su voz sus puños se destensaron y se dejó caer de nueva cuenta en la banca, causando un poco de ruido que fue enmudecido por la lluvia a su rededor.

—Por lo poco que se de Levy, por lo que Juvia me dijo, ella siempre anda con un libro bajo el brazo, y su favorito es...

—El mismo que Lucy... —El susurró se perdió con las gotas de lluvia chocando en el pavimento, su vista ida era un indició que la realidad empezaba a golpearlo, y al parecer no lo dejaría ir sin por lo menos unos huesos bien rotos. Gray no supo si reír, suspirar, o echarse a llorar por el tipo a su lado.

—No me gusta leer —comentó Natsu sorprendentemente tranquilo.

—Ni a mi —mintió burlesco el de ojos caídos.

Natsu echó una risotada al viento friolento y apoyó su mentón en una de sus manos.

—Gray... ¿Extrañas a Lucy? —A Gray le dio la impresión que tenía a un chaval de unos cuantos años a su lado, con las rodillas raspadas y los ojos llorosos por ir buscando a su mamá porque se había perdido en el mercado.

—Por supuesto, ella es muy importante para mí, así como para ti.

—La más importante... —Un hilo de voz salieron de sus labios, su cabello rosado se revolvió y su camisa blanca dejo filtrar la brisa húmeda.

—Lo se, por eso no hay que olvidarle pero tampoco hay que quedarse estancado en su recuerdo —giró a la izquierda y vio dos luces a los lejos, parecía un coche familiar.

—Gray, se que te he preguntado eso antes pero... ¿Crees que Lucy volverá? —El Fullbuster abrió la boca con toda la intención de responder, pero no pudo formular su oración pues el coche familiar se estacionó frente la parada con cautela, la ventana delantera bajo y bufó al notar quien era.

—¡Oye por tú culpa mi madre esta como loca! ¡¿Que haces aquí con este tiempo?! ¡ Métete al carro y luego arreglaremos cuentas tú y yo! —Nada menos que su hermana mayor, ¿Donde había quedado esa linda chica que le daba bombones de chocolate cada vez que lloraba de pequeño?, solo había sido una fachada, o sí, ahora era un bestia que se alimentaba de su sufrimiento. (Y maldijo el día que nació sin quererlo realmente).

—Ultear... podemos por lo menos llevar a Natsu también —Natsu palideció al escuchar esto. (_"Soportar a esos hermanos, ¡Mejor muerto bajo una pila de nieve!"_ pensó).

—¡Ah no te preocupes, de seguro mi bus pasa en nada!, además Ur ha de estar muriendo por su bebé perdido —Tanto como su amigo y como Ultear le clavaron los ojos como dagas, no era un secreto que a ella no le caía del todo bien el Dragneel, ¿Como era eso que tuteaba su madre como si nada? ¡Y lo peor es que Ur adoraba a ese chiquillo imperativo de cabello rosa!, una total desgracia si le preguntaban.

—De acuerdo, te veo entonces. —Fueron las ultimas palabras de su rival/amigo después de meterse al coche y empezar a soportar los gritos de su_ adorada_ hermana.

Natsu entonces se quedo solo, la lluvia que parecía haber acabado hace unos pocos minutos volvía a violentarse, el agua desperdigada por todos lados lo hacía sentir incomodo sin razón, tal vez era por que reflejaba todo a alrededor, como si fueron huecos a un mundo paralelo distorsionado.

Alzó la vista y volvió a centrarse en la copa de los arboles.

—"Insight" —mencionó el nombre del libro y de una teoría que Levy le había estado comentado que leyó en un libro de psicología algo raro, era algo simple, significaba_ "visión interna"_, y era exactamente eso, pensar un poco acerca de sus acciones, del porqué de lo que hacía y entre más, adentrarte en uno mismo, ver en donde fallaste y en donde lo lograste.

Increíblemente, descubrías cosas que de cierta forma sabías pero estaban suprimidas, que tu mismo las ignorabas y pasabas de largo. _"Como que el fondo odias ese color de paredes de tu cuarto, pero no dices nada y te haces creer que lo adoras pues tú padre se paso todo un domingo pintándolo con un calor de cuarenta grados y una brocha del tamaño de un dedo"_, o ese ejemplo mundano aparecía en el libro según Levy.

Y de momento se le hizo difícil separar la imagen de Lucy de la de Levy, era como si se mezclaran, como si los momentos que vivió con Lucy los hubiera vivido con Levy y viceversa.

Le dio algo de miedo pero...

—No estaría tan mal, ¿o sí?

El ruido del chapoteo de unos pasos sobre el agua lo sacó de su ensoñación, giró su rostro para notar de donde provenía, y en menos de lo que pudo pronunciar, "¿Pero qué?" se encontraba con la chica de su mal rato.

Recuperaba la respiración con su boca en forma como la de un pez, su impermeable rosa y de flores blancas de tamaño infantil se el doblaba en las rodillas en donde apoyaba sus manos, las botas de un amarillo chillante se encontraban sucias de lodo en la suela.

Una bolsa en su costado se movía al son de su respiración.

—¿Levy?, ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? —Ella soltó una bocanada de aire caliente que a Natsu le antojo pues olía a menta y picante.

—¡¿Estas bien?!, ¡Gray me llamó y me dijo que querías irte de la ciudad a vivir "la buena vida" o algo así! ¡Natsu piensa estamos a solo dos meses de acabar la escuela y luego tenemos que-

—¡ESE MALDITO! —Natsu alzó sus manos al cielo y gritó con fuerza, ella no entendía, arqueó una ceja, miró a la banca, ¡Ni una maleta!.

—¿¡Además piensas irte sin nada!?, ¡Qué clase de fuga es esa! —Levy clavó su dedo indice con su uña de un pálido azul en el pecho del chico.

—¡No pienso irme! ¡Gray te timó! —Levy tuvo dos reacciones inmediatas, la primera, ¡Natsu uso la palabra timó!, tenía que anotarlo en su diario y segundo...

—¡¿Que Gray qué?! —La mueca de desconcierto de la menor hizo reír internamente al chico.

—No pienso irme. —Dijo y un silencio se hizo entre ambos, Levy río ligero entonces.

—Bueno sonaba tan real por teléfono, tal vez debí de acordarme que el fue el protagonista de "Romeo y Julieta" el año pasado y que gracias a eso la clase ganó el festival cultural. —Ella pareció llevar muy bien el asunto a ojos de Natsu.

Es decir, Levy no vivía tan cerca, además correr bajo la lluvia con un impermeable que gritaba _"Tengo diez años", s_umándole que corría con esos popotes que llamaba piernas a todo lo que daba por detener a su amigo antes de que la abandonara... y la probabilidad de terminar en los suelos embarrada de lodo y mojada hasta los tuétanos era muy palpable.

(_"Levy es ingenua, así como Lucy_", le susurró algo en el cerebro.)

—Si es muy bueno actuando. —elogió sin querer al Fullbuster que se regodeaba en ese momento de su plan maestro, claro solo por dentro pues afuera de él su madre lo acababa sin consideración.

—En verdad me preocupe... —Ella soltó las palabras, se puso nerviosa al pensar dos veces lo dicho pero lo disimuló. —Bueno, por supuesto que sí, pensé en hablarte pero nunca contestas el celular. —Él por su parte siguió callado, su mano volvió a su mentón, le miraba y...

—¡Natsu! ¡Responde! —Levy y sus pestañas diminutas y caídas, Levy con el pelo de gato en el suéter de rayas verdes la navidad pasada, Levy y su sonrisa de crema batida.

—¿Qué? —Cuestionó.

—Tú, ¿Tú nunca te irías así verdad?, sin despedirte o decir a donde vas. —La voz de Levy casi adquiría un tono trémulo.

"—_Adiós Natsu, cuidate ¿Si? —sintió el beso en la mejilla y miró triste las lagrimitas recorrer desde las mejillas hasta el carillo de Lucy, ella diez años mayor que él y aún así parecía una niña frente a sus ojos._

—_Tú has lo mismo. —Natsu el diez años menor y aún así más alto que ella, le acarició con timidez la punta de los dedos. Lucy le dedicó una ultima sonrisa y a él se le quebró la razón. (el corazón lo estaba desde hace tiempo)._

—_Nos volveremos a ver. —Natsu sintió la esperanza atragantada en sus palabras._

—_¡Lucy tenemos que abordar la sala! —Un joven de cabellos naranjas miraba la escena un poco mosqueado, desde lo lejos gritaba para que la muchacha se apresurara._

—_Adiós Lucy. —Y la fina espalda de ella y el frío reflejo de los lentes del tipo fue lo ultimó que supo de ellos."_

A Natsu le pareció ver una cabellera de oro en vez de la añil, sus labios se secaron. ¿Era acaso Lucy, o seguía siendo Levy?

—No, por supuesto que no. —Fue incapaz de pronunciar su nombre, dentro de él no quería que se rompiera el hechizo que le hacía creer que tenía delante suyo a Lucy.

El cielo estaba en ese punto en el que sabes que menos de una hora se pondrá totalmente oscuro, pero a ninguno de los dos les importunaba ese suceso futuro.

—Natsu. —A Levy tal vez ya no le preocupaba que él se fuera a ir en una escena algo dramática y de televisión barata, pero en efecto le inquietaba la quietud de su amigo, por lo general era un alborotador por excelencia, y más aun si se enteraba de una jugarreta de Gray.

Para él la voz de Levy se distorsiono, era la de ella, pero casi oía el acento amable y juguetón de la rubia.

—Dime cuál es tu favorita parte de "Inside" —La pregunta sacó de jaque a la pequeña mujer, la lluvia disimulaba su desconcierto, ¿A que venía su libro favorito a esto?.

—Arg, Natsu... bueno no se que tenga que ver, pero creo que es...

—La parte donde Elie se toma de la mano con Haru y mueren juntos al desconectarles las ondas cerebrales... —Natsu le interrumpió sin querer, pero era como si fuera...

"_¡En verdad amo cuando Elie le toma la mano a Haru!"_

Levy se quedó con la palabra en la punta de lengua, tragó saliva incomoda.

—Eh bueno, si esa parte es muy bonita pero creo que mi favorita es la parte donde Elie se da cuenta que están encerrados en una maquina y que no han sido siete años de su vida sino siete días...

Se hizo silencio y Natsu empezó a reír, río tanto que sus ojos se cerraron y se agarró el estomago, Levy si no fuera porque el techo de la parada era diminuto hubiera dado un paso atrás ante la rareza de su amigo.

La cabellera dorada se fue y el añil tomo más fuerza. Casi se cree que tenía a la _Heartifilia_ parada enfrente él, la miró y confirmo que solo era _McGarden_.

¿Pero...que es lo que quería entonces?, ¿Qué a Levy le gustara la misma parte de Lucy?, ¿Qué le mencionara que su color favorito era el rosa y que de pequeña amaba escuchar los relatos de su mamá? ¿Y después qué?, ¿Llegaría con el cabello teñido de rubio cenizo y unos implantes?.

Natsu volvió a reír con estruendo ante la imagen, eso sería...

—Patético. —La chica casi se indigna pero él volvió a hablar. —Soy patético.

—¿Por qué lo dices?, tú no eres patético, solo un poco despistado sí, pero no patético.

Para Natsu era hilarante, si quería podía decirle,_ "Lucy eres una tonta"_, y de seguro ella se iría corriendo por ayuda al manicomio más cercano. La idea de que Levy y Lucy serían muy buenas amigas se le figuro como si fuera de verdad.

—Tal vez...

Su mirada se enfocó en Levy, en los arboles, en la lluvia y de nuevo en Levy.

Por qué no era Lucy, no era la rubia que le gustaba las novelas de romance, no era la Lucy que le rozaba la mano cuando caminaban y le sonreía juguetona y que le hacía perder la _coherencia_, no era Lucy con sus pestañas largas y curvas.

No era Lucy.

Solo Levy.

Natsu le indicó con la mano que se acercara, Levy arqueó por segunda vez una ceja, pero obedeció, y aunque se encontraba sentado ella solo lo superaba apenas, su rostro estaba ligeramente encima del suyo, respiraban el mismo oxigeno y él pareció que diría algo, Levy se acercó una pulgada más y...

Y la besó, se inclinó un poco y posó sus labios sobre la diminuta boca, fue un toque algo brusco y duro menos de lo que hubiese querido.

—¡Nat-su! ¿Por qué me besaste? —Levy estaba sin color, aunque de improviso sus mejillas se tornaron como dos tomates bien maduros.

Ni él sabía bien, tal vez se arrepentiría después.

—Para comprobar algo. —Se levantó y se atrevió a poner sus manos sobre la delgada cintura de la chica que parecía una gelatina. —¿Puedo comprobarlo otra vez? —Rozó con su nariz la mejilla quedamente helada de la chica que solo asintió avergonzada abriendo los labios con parsimonia.

Ambos se fundía en un beso inexperto, los faros se encendían en la soledad de la calle, la lluvia azotaba con más fuerza y rozaba a la pareja.

Se separaron y Natsu supo solo una cosa al recibir una tímida sonrisa.

Le gustaba Levy.

Solo **Levy.**

(Y así seguiría siendo)

Y eso estaba bien.

.

.

.

* * *

*La azotan contra el teclado* LOL, si se que tengo fics sin terminar XD, pero le tenía grima a escribir fics, ¡No me pregunten!, no podía ni poner un renglón y cerraba el archivo.

Así que decidí hacer algo medio tierno, medio raro y así para "desempolvarme" y continuar con los otros fics pendientes.

Al fin pude y salio Natsu x Levy, aunque bueno creo que implique mucho en Nalu (LOL lo siento lo amo hahaha).

Y no Levy no conoce a Gajeel o si no, no me pela al pobre de Natsu XD. (Ya pues).

Así que esperen actualizaciones prontas de mi parte!~

Bye-bye! C:

PD.¡VACACIONES LAS AMO! *corre en un campo de flores*


End file.
